Firebird
by LadyRobbStark
Summary: As the Lord of Winterfell and King in the North it is Robb Stark's duty to marry and produce an heir that will rule the North and keep them safe. Since Robb has yet to marry, Catelyn puts herself in charge of finding a suitable wife for her son and on first thought she sends word to The Lord Of Reeve asking for a betrothal to be set between her eldest son and his eldest daughter.
1. prologue

Firebird- Prologue

**Disclaimer- **

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve And what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the langue; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use Her and I am allowed to say no.

**Rating- T maybe M in future chapters. **

….

After the war of the five kings Robb Stark is left victorious, the King in the North lives along with his remaining family. The rebuilding of Winterfell has started and the walls that stood for thousands of years are being rebuilt and are as strong as the North.

The cold comes faster and the whole of Westeros will soon be engulfed by the winter that will bring the Others back from many miles north of the Wall.

As the Lord of Winterfell and King in the North it is Robb Stark's job to marry and produce an heir that will rule the North and keep them safe. Since Robb has yet to marry, having had no time after the war, his mind set on rebuilding his childhood home, Catelyn puts herself in charge of finding a suitable wife for her son and on first thought she sends word to The Lord Of Reeve asking for a betrothal to be set between her eldest son and his eldest daughter.

Lord Reeve is an old, yet good friend of her late husband Eddard Stark the prospect of joining their houses has been a thing that the pair has wanted since Robb was born.

….


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of- firebird

**Disclaimer-**

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve And what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the langue; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use Her and I am allowed to say no.

**Rating- T maybe M in future chapters.**

_please Review_

…..

The small knock comes on my hard wooden door waking me from my light slumber in my chair near the fireplace, "come in," I called loudly. The door opens to show my handmaiden Ella, "milady," she curtseys lowly to show her respect, "your father Lord Victor asks for your presence in his solar." The small girl said, her words coming out in a whisper as if she was worried. I nod my head dismissing the girl. I head over to my vanity and grasp the golden brush and pull it through my long chocolate coloured hair until it is presentable enough.

Walking towards my father's solar only took me a few small minutes as I know the shortcuts that belong inside the walls of the old Revian Castle; the shortcuts aren't really shortcuts they're actually escape routes that were built during the war that our great goddess Isis fought to keep our lands safe from the titan known as Kella; thousands of years ago Kella wanted the land of Reeve because it housed such beauty, Isis denied Kella his wish and that was one of the things that started the great war that haunts the lands of Reeve. People say you can hear the battle screams from the Heco hill on the full moon when the moon is in its highest apex.

As I reach my father's solar the guards that are posted outside the door nod their heads respectfully to me, smiling, I ask the guards to open the doors. They oblige and I walk in.

My mother and father sit by the large fireplace that I use to enjoy sitting by during the stormy nights as a child; my mother is the first to notice me, my father busy reading the peace of parchment in his hands. "Mother, Father." I curtsy lowly, I may be their daughter but I still know my place with them, I am beneath them as they are the Lord and Lady of Reeve.

"Daughter come and sit, we have great news for you," comes the gruff voice of my father. Following my father's words I take a seat across from my mother and father, placing my hands in my lap.  
Nerves bundle in my stomach as I watch my father stare intently at me. "Do you remember the stories I told you of my old friend, the late Eddard Stark?" my father asked.

I nod my head and he speaks again, "a raven from Winterfell came from his lady wife, it seems the King in the North seeks a wife, and Lady Stark asks me for a betrothal between her son, Robb, the King in the North and you, my eldest daughter."

I don't know how I feel about this news, I knew I was to be married off, but I hoped I could last a few more years, at least until after my nineteenth name day.

I swallow the lump that had formed in the back of my throat, "so I am to marry Robb Stark?" I asked hoping to have heard him wrong my mother smiles and nods along with my father, "the Phoenix's and Stark's shall have their house joined finally, as they should've been many, many years ago."

…..

We are to leave for Westeros in a moons time, my father says that the journey by ship to Westeros would take two moons and from the Vale it will take us about seven days to reach Winterfell, my new home.

The packing starts and it feels like all of Reeve are coming to Winterfell, the boat is packed full with all the food we will need, and the best horses that can ride by sea on a ship are chosen.

My Lady mother prepares me for my wedding; she tells me it is her duty to teach her daughter on how to be a proper lady wife. She has told me things that I am to expect on my wedding night; pain being the main thing, but that is something I already know will happen from talking to my younger sister who was married off to some Prince in Dorne.  
She did happen to tell me one little thing that my mother did not, the pain will disappear, it mayhaps turn into pleasure.

I'm scared for meeting my betrothed, I don't want him to think ill of me, I want him to perhaps like me; not to hate me and only come to my bed to produce a heir with me. I don't know how I'd feel about that, as a child I did believe in the whole fairy tale love story, and I wished I would meet my knight in shining armour who would sweep me of my feet and we'd fall happily in love and have lots of children, but as I grew older I realised is was make believe, a story to tell children to hide the truth from them. The truth being that your father will ship to off to marry some Lord who only wants one from you; an heir. Dear goddess I hope my husband is not like that. It would slowly drive me insane.

This Robb Stark better be like his Father; kind hearted, cold as stone on the outside but as soft as the finest silk on the inside.

…..

The easiest thing about this whole trip is packing up my things, I'm not like my sisters or even my brother I have a small amount of things; a few jewels, some dresses and tunics that I myself made. They are not like men's tunics, no, they are made of fine yet nice materials and leathers. The clothing is easier to move around in when hunting with father and his men.

Unlike normal women I don't fine hunting disgusting, hunting for me is like freedom, it's where my wings can spread wide and I can let an arrow fly with great accuracy and pierce a deer's heart watching the life leave the animals eyes.

Hunting is something that I am proud to do; I feed my family's people the people who trust us to help bring food for them to fill their bellies, to keep them safe.

….

The morning we are to leave I walk into the forest silently saying one last goodbye as my eyes travel over every bump and crevice, placing the images in my memory for the rest of my days.

Smiling one last time in these woods I say; "it's time to let this Phoenix go, time to follow my real journey."


	3. Chapter 2

Firebird- Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the langue; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no.

Rating- T maybe M in future chapters

_###= Point of view Change._

_Thank you to the people who have favourite and followed this story, also many thanks to DizzyDG for beta-ing my new story. Go check her stories out they are bloody awesome. _

_Please Review._

…

I remember as a child Maester Luwin often told my siblings and I of the tales of the land known as Reeve; a small land across the Narrow Sea, they are believed to have no King or Queen and have a peaceful life. They worship only one goddess, Isis who fought of the titan Kella who wanted their land because of the peace and beauty it held. Isis knew of Kella's traditions of how the titan loved war and she knew that if Kella got his bloody hands on Reeve he would use it to eliminate his enemies. Isis refused the titan and that started a war between his army of experienced killers and her army of hunters and wildlife. She fought among the men and woman with her beautiful phoenix, a bird the colour of a hot blazing fire who if touched by a mere human would burst them into flames from the inside out. Once the bird died it was burnt into a thousand ashes, but is soon resurrected with one small call from its mother, Isis.

The tale always used to intrigue me as a child, it was one of my favourites; if we were to read a book in Maester Luwin's lessons I'd almost always read about House Reeve while Arya would read about the Targaryen dragons, Sansa read stories about princesses and knights, Bran read about the tales of the Kings-Guard, and Jon would read about the long night that brought forth the Others, different stories would intrigue different children.

…

When my Lady mother came to me with the prospect of marrying the eldest daughter of Lord Victor and Lady Anne, Andrea Phoenix, I responded immediately with a yes to her idea of a betrothal. The idea of marrying a Lady of Reeve would bring great prosperity to the North, and like my father had told me many times, our houses would finally be joined.

My father did not want much, and for House Reeve and House Stark to be joined was one of the small things he wanted, I never knew why but it was something he wanted; so it was what my father was going to get.

House Stark and House Reeve would be joined five days after their arrival.

###

The ship we rode across the Narrow Sea was and old but good ship called Veta which means fire in the ancient language of Reeve, a language that many people have forgotten and forsaken for the common tongue; my father has made each of his children learn the language, as a child he told each of us to teach the language to our children and then get them to teach it to their children and so on.

The language of Reeve was always fun to learn for me and my eldest brother Yagen, we took it amongst ourselves to speak it as much as we could; it would always confuse our mother as she only knew few words because she could not grasp the words and it always came out wrong for her.

…

It took us two whole moons to reach Westeros and two days to reach the Bloody Gate that protected the Eyrie; after being asked a few questions our massive amount of people were invited to stay in the castle walls by the Lady of the Vale, Sansa Stark, my soon to be good-sister. My father accepted the invitation. Thank the goddess, I've missed the feel of a real bed.

When Lady Sansa greeted us she pulled me into a tight embrace saying 'I must greet you as I should greet my sister considering you will be joining my family's house very soon.'

Sansa showed me to my room which was furnished with a wooden bed with the softest mattress I have ever felt and sheets as soft as the nicest silk in the whole realm amongst the bed; I could not wait until it was time to sleep.

The room was cosy and warm with a fire alight in the corner of the room that a servant made when Sansa and I were talking.

"My Brother is a good man my Lady, he will treat you well unlike most men." When Sansa said those words a faraway look, appeared in her eyes a sad smile playing at her pink lips. "I once was married!" she had said softly the faraway look gone from her bright blue eyes "He was the Imp." She'd whispered softly "you were married to an imp?" I asked "Not just any imp my lady. It seems I'd forgotten you were not from Westeros. I was married to Tyrion Lannister, he was a disgrace to his family so while I was imprisoned in King's Landing they married him to me, the poor Stark girl. He was not like many husbands, he cared for me and kept me from Joffrey's wrath."

"What happened to your husband, my Lady?" I asked she looked at me with dark eyes.

"He was imprisoned for killing the King last I heard. But that was years ago. He could be dead. He could be alive I do not know," she said before saying her farewell.

####

A raven from the Eyrie informing me that my soon to be Lady Wife and her family had reached the Eyrie and that they would stay there for a few days to rest and give their horses a rest.

I told my mother who nodded to me telling me they deserve a rest, they would need it considering they have had a two month journey across the Narrow Sea; and now that they were resting back at the Eyrie it gave my mother more time to prepare Winterfell for the arrival of their court.

…

"And who built the Wall young Rickon?" Maester Hagen asked my brother during his lessons "Bran the Builder," Rickon said, unsure of his answer and I chuckled alerting the Maester and my brother to my arrival, "you dear brother are correct." I said walking towards Rickon patting him firmly on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you, Your Grace?" Maester Hagen asked from his seat across from Rickon. Maester Hagen was an old man with greying hair and withered skin from old age. "I was just looking for a book," I stated, looking around the bookshelf that held the book I was looking for.

"And what book was that? Mayhaps I could help?" the old man smiled, before he could get to his feet I shook my head, "there is no need Maester, I have found it."

Bidding my farewell I left the musty room and headed for mine, the book in my hands.

It seems I might as well brush up on my Revian knowledge.

…..


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the langue; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no.

Rating- T maybe M in future chapters

_###= Point of view Change._

_Thank you my amazing readers for the favourite\follows and reviews to this story they mean everything to me. I hope for this story to reach at least 10 before I update next. So please review even if it is just a few short words; also thank you to my amazing Beta reader DizzyDG who has been amazing at editing this story, go check her stories out because they are perfect. _

…_.._

The weather was different here, in Reeve it was only ever cold for a short period of time before the warmth returned, but here in Westeros as we head north towards Winterfell the cold is here to stay as winter is coming and it's making even the warmest of phoenixes freeze.

Warmer clothes were provided to the people who travelled with my family by the Lady of the Eyrie; Sansa, the little lady who was younger than me by a small gap of three years and who had accomplished so many things. She had escaped the wrath of Joffrey Baratheon, become Lady of the Eyrie because the people had wanted her there - she had the best claim after Robert Arryn died of the illness he had suffered from since being nothing but a babe in his mother's arm. The other minor Lords of the Eyrie said because she is Jon Arryn's niece she is the only living person capable of claiming such a title.

From the few days that I have spent with Lady Sansa I have learned she is quite the little spider; she knows things, lots of things that could get people killed. I've seen the knowledge in her eyes and it's that little spark that can ignite a fire that could destroy the people of Westeros.

….

"My Lady, should you not stay here after all you are the Lady of the Vale?" I question Lady Sansa as she places dresses carefully into a fine chest of mahogany.

"It has been a dream of mine since I was a child to see my brother married. I will watch as he places his Direwolf cloak around your shoulder with a proud smile," Sansa said with a smile on her pink lips.

I nodded my head agreeing with her. My sister married a Prince of Dorne, his name long forgotten in my mind; from what I remember he was an arrogant boy who I was to wed but I refused, I wanted no marriage to a man of Dorne. My sister had wanted power though and she decided as she was the second eldest daughter she would marry the Dornish man. I promised her when we were children that we would witness each other's weddings, yet it seems she has not kept her promise even though I had written to her many times wanting my sister with me on such a day.

It seems she was busy and ignored my many ravens.  
###

"Robb they will be here soon. I see their horses from the top of the gate," my youngest sister Arya called from across the courtyard.

My dear sister was quite the beauty and had grown into her body, she looked like a warrior woman with her sword 'needle' by her side. Her long hair had grown out since the war and was tied back in a neat braid, her clothing that was close to a boy clothes only it was made of womanly fabrics, was neat which was a surprise considering she always got dirtied.

Arya's guard and friend Gendry, who was a legitimised son of the late Robert Baratheon, stood close by her, guarding her even though she did not need it. I caught the looks he sent her way when she wasn't looking and I also caught the looks she sent him when he wasn't looking, it was quite amusing; they were both in love with each other but they still ceased to see it.

"Fetch Bran and Rickon then dear sister," I said to her as she came closer.

"Hodor is bringing Bran now and Rickon is with mother," she said, not moving.

Nodding I looked at the gate in which my soon to be Lady wife would come through with her Revian family by her side, ready to wed the girl to me, the King in the North.

…

As the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground grew louder my family; Mother, Arya, Bran and Rickon lined up with their respected wolves by their sides. Nymeria, who Arya had found when the war was coming to an end, stood proudly by her master's side as did the other Direwolves, Summer and Shaggydog.

Greywind stood by my side where he had stayed for many years fighting the war alongside me. I patted his head affectionately.

…

The gate to Winterfell opened and I felt the nerves bundle in my stomach as I watched the people of House Reeve file in on horses; the men and women who sat on these horses had weapons slung over their shoulders, showing they were a force to be reckoned with.

A big burly man jumped off of his horse with ease and walked up to me with a stoic look on his face; "Your Grace," he bowed his head, "I am Victor Phoenix, Lord of Reeve, thank you for allowing us to come to your home."

"You are most welcome my Lord, I welcome you to Winterfell," I said, letting my voice boom across the courtyard.

"This must be your family," Lord Victor gestured toward my mother, brothers and sister who were aligned next to me from eldest to youngest.

I nodded; "yes, my mother Catelyn, my brother Bran, my sister Arya and my youngest brother Rickon," I said introducing my family in order of the line.

Lord Victor greeted all of my sibling with a grasp of the hand and he greeted my mother with an embrace that a brother would give a sister, "I haven't seen you in years dear Cat, the years have been kind," Lord Victor said to my mother who smiled at the Lord and said few words back.

"Now shall you want to meet your bride?" Lord Victor asked me.

"Of course my Lord," I answered.

"Andrea!" he called towards the crowd of Revian people.

Emerging from the crowd was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, dark oxen hair that flowed down her back in curls, dark brown eyes that were the colour of the weirwood tree.  
A curvy body with wide hips and large breasts that called for attention from my large hand; my future Lady wife was beautiful and I couldn't wait until our wedding night when I would ravish her body and make her scream my name in pleasure.

Andrea walked closer to me, bowing her head, "your Grace," she said.

Her voice was soft yet strong, "it is my pleasure to meet you," she spoke again.

We exchanged formalities and then the Revian people and my bride were shown to their chambers.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn around and face a face I haven't seen in two years, my beautiful sister Sansa, "Sansa?" I question, she nods her head before enveloping me in a hug.

"I have missed you brother," she mumbled.

"And I have missed you too."

….

_End of chapter 3_

_Pleases Review_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the langue; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no.

Rating- T maybe M in future chapters

_###= Point of view Change._

…..

I watched as my soon to be family greeted Sansa with great love, the youngest of the boys running at the girl and launching himself into her arms. Sansa caught him and held him as if he weighed nothing, I saw tears of what I assumed to be joy running down her cheeks as she embraced the boy who His Grace had introduced as Bran. Bran was seated on a wooden chair with circular wheels, his means of transport around his home.

From what Sansa had told me on our journey to Winterfell Bran was pushed from an old tower that he used to climb as a boy by Jamie Lannister when Bran had seen him and Cersei fucking. It left Bran crippled and unable to use his legs.

After hugging Bran until he was red in the face Sansa hugged a girl who was beautiful in a warrior way, her long brown hair tied in a tight braid. She wore clothes which were very much like my own. I believed the girls name was Arya and she was Sansa's younger sister.

"Milady?" I heard the familiar voice of my handmaiden speak from behind me. Turning around I looked her up and down. She was dressed in her usual gown of pale blue and a fur coat that locked in the warmth that was escaping her body.

"Yes?"

"Do you wish to dress for the welcoming feast, milady?" she asked, her voice never wavering.

I shook my head; "no, I think I will stay here." She nodded her head before stepping back and into the shadows, keeping a watchful eye on _anything_.

As I watched the family interact I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding, this was their reunion after years of being separated.

As I was about to turn away from the family I heard my name being called out from his Grace who was standing with his family. I looked towards them then.

His Grace gestured me over towards them. Being the obedient person I am I walked over towards the family, a smile gracing my lips.

"Your Grace, princesses, princes," I said bowing my head

"Come join us!" King Robb said, gesturing towards his sisters, the girl Arya holding a wooden bow in her hands.

I shook my head in disagreement, "no I couldn't impose"

"No please stay. You said during the journey here that you hunted and that the bow and arrow was your choice of weapon- maybe you could show my sister something, she seems to think she is the best in Westeros," Sansa laughed.

"I would but I do not have my bow."

"Here use mine," Arya said shoving the bow and arrows into my hand which I caught. I smiled and nodded my head.

I walked a few steps closer to the target and notched the arrow expertly just as the Dothraki taught me when I was a child. I aimed without even trying and let the arrow fly; it hit the red dot that was the bullseye and I quickly notched another arrow as fast as possible as and shot it again. It hit straight through the other arrow splitting the wood.

Behind me I heard the gasps coming from the Stark's.

"How did you do that?" one of them asked

"Even Theon could not shoot that well," Robb said.

"When I was a small child father and I were traveling for my father had business to attend to with the Dothraki as they are one of Reeve's allies. When we reached the camp I was introduced to one of the best Dothraki archers. His braid went down to his lower back. He never lost a battle. I stayed there for four years until I sadly had to leave because the Khal died from a witch's curse that was placed on him."

Arya, Sansa, Rickon, Bran and Robb had shocked looks on their faces.

"They taught me to use the _kohol majin loqam _and that is how I did that," I gestured towards the split arrow, "now if you'll excuse me your Grace I have to ready myself for the feast."

…..

A\N: I'm sorry this is so short I couldn't think of what to write and I wanted to update ASAP.

Anyway '_kohol majin loqam' _is dothraki for Bow and arrow. I found it in an online Dothraki dictionary.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the langue; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no.

Rating- T maybe M in future chapters

_###= Point of view Change_

…_..= Scene change _

…_.._

"Milady, the bath is ready for you." I heard Ella, my personal handmaiden, say from behind the screen that would shield my naked body from the view of anyone if they were to walk in unannounced.

I walked towards the bath where steam rose from the water; I quickly undressed, not letting the chill seep into my bones as I jumped ungracefully into the metal tub. The warm water felt nice against my skin; the journey from Reeve to Winterfell was long and tiring and it was almost impossible to bathe in hot water. We always bathed in little streams and lakes, the water was freezing and when my people and I bathed in them we felt as if we were going to turn into a giant ice block, everybody knew that the water was cold because of the winter that was approaching fast.

Ella passed me a cloth that was drenched in oils that smelt of lavender for me to wash myself with. I gave her a grateful smile as I took the cloth and began washing myself.

When I got out of the bath I quickly dried and dressed in a warm robe; I sat down in front of the vanity and let Ella braid my hair into a bun.

"His Grace should be here soon Milady! Shall you dress?" Ella asked.

I nodded my head and walked towards my wooden chest where my clothes were and pulled out one of the few dressed that were in the chest. The dress was a deep purple with bits of grey on the bodice of the gown. I stepped into the gown, letting Ella tie the laces around the back.  
"You look beautiful milady. I shall fetch your slippers." Ella said before leaving to get my shoes.

I looked into the looking glass and I was slightly stunned by what I saw. Standing in front of the looking glass was not a hunter of Reeve; no it was a Stark of Winterfell. The grey of the dress stood out, it matched the blue-grey of my eyes and I must say I looked beautiful.

"Here you go milady." Ella gave me a pair of grey slippers which I slipped on quickly. I walked around the room getting use to the gown and shoes and after my third lap I felt more relaxed in the outfit.

I sat down on a cushioned chair that was beside the small window that over looked the beauty of Winterfell. Snow covered the ground and people were crowded in their homes to keep the chill from setting into their bones. The cold was different than what I was use to; I was used to the hot weather of Reeve and Essos. I was used to riding under the burning sun of the Dothraki Sea; I was in no way shape or form used to the snow of Winterfell.

Seven hells this is the first time I've ever laid my eyes on snow, let alone stood on it.

…

The knock sounded through the room and awoke me from a light slumber. I walked towards the door and opened it to come face to face with my betrothed.

I curtseyed; "Your Grace." I greeted. Robb bowed his head, "my Lady. Shall we?" Robb held out his arm which I took gratefully.

Robb led me out of my room and through dark corridors, towards what I assumed to be the dining hall.

"You look very beautiful tonight, my Lady," Robb said. He was trying to make small talk.

I smiled, "Thank you, your Grace."

"Please call me Robb, my Lady. We are to be married it is only proper." Robb said with a small smile gracing his pink lips.

"As you wish, your- Robb, but if I am to call you by your name you are to call me by mine. All this 'my Lady' stuff is giving me a head ache."

Booming laughter filled my ears as Robb laughed. "As you wish, Andrea," Robb said after he finished laughing. I smiled.

My name sounded nice coming from his mouth.

…

When we reached the thick wooden doors to the dining hall, Robb's hold on my arm tightened slightly, before he gestured towards the guards asking them to open the door.

When the wooden doors were opened it was as if all eyes were on the two of us, "Robb Stark, King in the North, and his betrothed - Lady Andrea Phoenix." A Man off to Robb's right yelled to the people.

Every person in the room bowed their heads; Robb gestured with his hands for them to all go back to their own festivities.

Around the room people drank, danced, and ate. The soft sound of a harp was sounded in the background. People walked towards Robb and I, they greeted us and welcomed me to Winterfell. All through the night people came up to us and welcomed me to Westeros.

I sat next to Robb and watched as he conversed with his banner men. They retold battle stories which I found quite interesting. Robb told everybody of the time he unhorsed Roose Bolton and how he beheaded him, while Greywind his Direwolf ripped at the man's arms. Robb's words were full of hate, venom lacing every single one of them. Then I remembered what my father had told me when the war was going on. Roose Bolton fought for the Starks only betray them. Roose escaped the wrath of Robb for a short while only to have a massive Direwolf and Robb track him down and behead him as a traitor.

…

"Do you wish to dance, my Lady?" Robb asked after his sixth cup of dornish wine.

I nodded my head, "I'd love to, your Grace." I got up from the chair I was seated in and said my farewell to the men before I walked over to Robb who held out his hands for me and wrapped me up in his arms. We were closer than what would be proper for a betrothed couple, but I didn't think Robb really cared; after all he is the King in The North.

We swayed gracefully across the dance floor, our steps all expertly carried out.

"You are quite the exceptional dancer Robb," I said, as he twirled me then pulled me into his warm hard chest. "As are you, Andrea," he said. His eyes travelled down to look upon my breasts that almost fell out of my dress. His gaze soon travelled back to my face, his eyes full of desire.

His eyes looked towards my lips and he slowly leaned forward. I moved slightly causing his lips to land on my cheek, "it is not proper for us to kiss your Grace." I said clearly. He looked slightly angered which scared me slightly; rumours had it that Robb Stark has quite the temper. "I understand, my Lady. I am sorry for my actions; I think the wine has affected me."

I smiled in understanding, "would you please escort me to my room, your Grace? I think it is about time I retire and I am embarrassed to say this but if I were to go alone I'd be sure to get lost." I asked my betrothed, who nodded and took my outstretched hand.

…

Robb led me back to my room, speaking rarely, only stopping to show me places that we walked past.

When we reached my door, Robb turned to leave only to have me grab his arm. I stood on my tip toes and placed my lips on his cheek. "Thank you for tonight your Grace."

I turned quickly and headed into my room where I dressed for bed. The place where Robb kissed my cheek tingled as my eyes slowly slid shut and sleep welcomed me.

###

I stood stunned outside her room for what felt like hours but were only mere minutes. The spot where her lips touched tingled. Her lips felt so soft against my cheek and I couldn't help but wait for the night of our wedding where my lips would grace every inch of her body.

I briskly walked away from her room and towards mine where Grey Wind greeted me with a wolfish grin. I patted his head before retiring for the night with the feeling of her lips still on my cheek.

…..

A|N: Hope you liked this chapter. I once again thank DizzyDG for editing this chapter. Sorry it took so long for the update; my beta was away on holidays.

Please review I would like at the least 3 reviews on this chapter.

THANK YOU XXXXX


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Firebird

**Disclaimer-**

_I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the language; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no._

_Rating- T maybe M in future chapters_

_###= Point of view Change._

_Thank you for the Reviews on the last chapter- I'll be pre-writing some chapters so expect a chapter in the coming week._

_Please review._

….

The next few days at Winterfell were busy. People buzzed around the keep preparing for the wedding of their king, Robb Stark - King in The North, King of the Trident and Lord of Winterfell, my betrothed, the man I am to marry in two days' time under the weirwood tree in the Godswood. I am to pledge myself to a man I barely know. I know his tittles, his family's names, his choice of weapon and how he's killed countless enemy soldiers but I do not know his favourite food or his favourite book. I don't know how he got the scar just above his eyebrow. These are things that I feel are important for me to know as I am to become his wife in a matter of days.

I ran a brush through my long brown hair letting the knots that intertwine together loose, the birds nest soon turned into beautiful ringlets down the front of my shoulders.

A knock sounded through my room startling me slightly, who in the name of Isis would be visiting me this hour in the morning? I glanced out of the shutters and saw that the sun was scarcely there.

I got up from my seat, deciding I would answer the door and when I opened it I came face to face with a smiling Arya, her hair tied back in braid and she wore a pair of trousers as well as a jerkin which was designed with a beautiful blue fabric.

"Andrea, do you wish to join me for a ride?" the younger girl asked, her smile never faltering. "I would love to Arya. Let me just fetch my boots I think my feet would freeze if I were to step outside without them." I told Arya, gesturing down to my pale, bare, feet.

Arya giggled which sounded quite different coming from her mouth; this was the first time I'd heard the girl make a sound that even resembled a laugh and it sounded nice - girly, not at all warrior like.

After putting on my riding boots we made our way down to the courtyard where our horses were already saddled. Next to my horse stood Robb, my betrothed.

As we got closer I bowed my head in respect. "Good morning." I said quietly.

Robb returns my greeting, his smile lighting up the morning gloom, "Mother wishes to speak with you." The brother and sister argued for a short time, ignoring me which I didn't mind; their bickering was rather amusing. "I don't wish to wear a dress though." Arya spoke quite loudly breaking me from my daydreaming. "Its tradition sister, you cannot go in a pair of trousers and a jerkin no matter how much you want to." Robb responded to Arya's outburst.

She looked angry before she turned to me her eyes blazing, turning a dark shade of grey. "In Reeves wedding traditions do the sisters of the groom have to wear gowns?" she asked me.

I smiled. "We have different traditions in Reeve; we do share similarities though. But to answer your question, yes every female has to wear a gown." I responded to her question remembering the wedding of a close friend.

"And what are Reeve's wedding traditions?" Robb asked me. I smiled again. "You marry by the river closest to the keep, the river Atla. The bride wears a dress, the colour depending on her marriage history; white for the maiden, a deep purple for the other. The groom wears his finest clothing; the couple are both bare foot. You are married by the bride's father because he is giving his finest treasure to you; you say the vows - '_I accept this beauty with the whole of my heart- by the great goddess Isis I take the beauty standing before me, as my wife, my one_.' Then the whole thing is repeated by the woman. Your wrists are soon bound by a string of silk that is basically saying you are bound together for life, this material is not to be removed until the morning after. Then your closest family have a small dinner and before long the couple retire to their chambers where you complete the last step in the ceremony." I explained to the two standing near me.

"The weddings in Reeve are truly beautiful." I told them; memories of weddings I'd seen in Reeve over the years flashed through my mind, putting a smile on my lips.

"Sounds peaceful," Arya says. I nod agreeing with her, "oh it is."

…

Arya soon left to find Lady Stark and the seamstress; seems Arya needed to have her dress altered and that left the King in the North and myself alone with two jumpy horses.

"Andrea?"

"Yes, Y-Robb"

"Would you accompany me for a ride?"

I smiled, "it would be a pleasure Robb."

I mounted the horse with the help of Robb's hand, not that I needed it. I settled in the saddle and turned my head sideways to face Robb. "And where might we be going your Grace?" I teased, knowing he didn't like me calling him by his tittle. "To the Godswood Lady Andrea," Robb teased back.

With a small kick to the side of his horse Robb galloped off towards where the Godswood was, I followed behind, matching his pace. Soon our ride turned into a race, Robb staying in front until I saw what I supposed to be the Godswood. I kicked my horse sending the horse and myself flying passed Robb. I halted the horse and jumped off expertly, letting my eyes greet the beautiful sight of the great Godswood, a place of worship to the old Gods of Westeros.

A wooded area surrounds the heart tree of Winterfell, a face carved into the bark of the weirwood tree, red leaves fluttered to the ground encasing the brown dirt that looked similar to blood. A small pond is ahead of the tree; the water as black as night.

Steam rose from the pond making me walk closer to inspect. Why was the body of water not frozen?

"That's the hot spring." I jumped at the sound of Robb's voice and turned quickly towards him. "Sorry to startle you." He apologized.

"This is the only one not covered by the keep, when the castle was built it was built over a series of hot springs." Robb informed me and I listened closely. "When I was a young lordling, my siblings and I bathed in the hot springs. When you get into the water it sends you into a complete euphoric state, your muscles relax and the cold goes away."

"That sounds wonderful, I will surely have to try it." I said.

"Yes, you surely will." Robb growled. His eyes roaming over my tightly fitted jerkin, his eyes went from face to neck to breasts to my uncovered arms.

"How did you get that scar?" Robb walked forward and took my hand in his. His finger touches the white line that was placed amongst my skin from when I blocked a blade that was meant for my Khaleesi, Daenerys Targaryen.

"I was protecting a friend and a dagger slashed my skin." I told him half the truth. The Khaleesi is my friend as well as my queen.

"How did you get this scar?" I placed a delicate touch just above his eyebrow where a thin white line sat. Robb smiled. "As to how I got that scar, it was not as heroic as your story. I was angry at some person who I cannot recall and I punched a piece of looking glass, the blow sent glass flying everywhere and a piece embedded itself in my skin."

"Why were you angry?"

"I cannot even remember. I used to get angry at a lot of things; that's why my f-father used to call me the wolf, because I had the temper of one." Robb smiled sadly, most likely recalling all the times his late Lord father would call him by that name.

"My friend, the one who I saved, called me the phoenix because of my fiery actions. She used to say that she wouldn't be surprised if I would be reincarnated like a phoenix." I told Robb.

"Phoenix, it suits you."

"And 'The Wolf' suits you."

…

When our outing came to an end I was rushed off to the seamstress and I had my last fitting in my gown. The dress was truly amazing. I couldn't even explain it words could not describe the beauty of it.

It was white with jewels all around the bodice, the gown was long sleeved to keep the cold away and a soft red cloak was embroidered with a flying phoenix; my house sigil. It would sit across my shoulders, only to be removed by Robb as he would replace it with one bearing the grey direwolf.

Well, that is what Sansa told me would happen.

…

Two days flew by and it was suddenly the morning of my wedding. I was put in my gown and my hair was pulled into a northern style. The cloak was slipped on and my new pair of shiny black boots were put on my feet.

As I got up I looked into the looking glass and I couldn't believe my eyes, the lady in the glass was not me. Of course it was but I looked different. I looked like a true and proper Lady.

My mother gushed about how beautiful I looked and Sansa told me Robb was a lucky man. Compliments were flying at me galore but I just said my thanks, unable to manage anything else.

Soon the door opened and in walked my father; he was wearing his finest items of clothing and his dark brown hair was pulled neatly back.

"My darling, daughter; you're about to become a queen just as your mother and I knew you would be. Have no qualms child you will go down in history as the phoenix who flew north and married the young ferocious wolf. " My warrior like father went on and on about how proud he was and I was not annoyed, no I welcomed my father's compliments with open arms because I knew that every word he was saying was true, and it was no lie to make me feel just a tiny bit less nervous.

"Your young wolf wanted me to give this to you; he says it's a wedding gift." My father handed me a box that was wrapped in blue material.

I sat on my bed and opened the gift, the box was beautiful and my name was engraved in the lid.

I opened the case and my eyes landed on a set of beautiful daggers; one hilt of the weapon had a direwolf engraved onto it and the other had a flying phoenix. I knew then that this man would make a wonderful husband.

###

"Are you nervous Robb?" my Lady mother asked me.

I shook my head. "No I'm not."

I was to about to marry this beautiful woman in a matter of minutes and I wasn't nervous. Should I be? I didn't know. I only knew that today was the day that I would make this beautiful phoenix mine.

….

_Any thoughts on this chapter; please let me know in the review._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Firebird

_Disclaimer_

_I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the language; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no._

_Rating- T maybe M in future chapters_

_###= Point of view Change._

_So this chapters the wedding- and there is smut. You've been warned. By the way please guys review, I need to know if there is anyone reading this; so yes I may sound like a review whore, but I'm not updating until I get at the least 2 reviews._

_also if you like Derek Hale from Teen wolf Check out my new story absolution when it comes out which should be in about a week. _

_HAPPY READING._

_P.S: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE COVER IT WAS MADE BY Klaroline-fantasies on tumblr give her a follow (she also writes the best fan fiction on here.)_

…

I walked towards the great Godswood on the arm of my Lord father. No nerves bundled in the pit of my stomach, my hands did not sweat nor shake; I felt completely at ease. Maybe that was from the relaxing vibes my father sent my way, maybe it was because I was ready for this to happen. I was ready to marry? That was the prominent question running throughout my mind and when I stepped into the holy Godswood and saw Robb standing in front of the weirwood tree, the people of the North and my family surrounding the outskirts of the tree and pond I decided I was. I was ready to marry this King.

My hands were placed into Robb's awaiting ones by my father; he soon went to the side of my Lady mother after giving Robb a stern look - his eyes saying that he must protect me.

No man stands before us, no Septon, no father; just the face of the weirwood tree. Robb looks upon my face, a small smile gracing his plump lips.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, till the end of my days." His voice is gentle; his words true and promising.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days." I repeated Robbs words. 'I didn't forget the vows,' I thought. Sansa's lessons must have worked then.

Robb let go of my hands and cupped my cheeks. He leant forward and placed his wet pink lips over mine. The kiss is short, gentle, but as everything as sweet.

Robb then took my hand once again and we walked out of the Godswood towards the keep where a feast was to be held in our honour. People would congratulate us; they would say that the ceremony was beautiful; they would say this out of courtesy and out of respect.

###

When she walked towards me on the arm of her Lord father – I felt no nerves.  
When I said the words - I felt at ease, I was promising myself to her and I knew I would never go back on my words.  
When she said the words - I felt overjoyed. Yes, I may have only known this girl for a short number of days but I knew she would be a good wife.  
When my lips touched her - I felt satiated.

We were joined and I had no ill feelings about it.

###

The food amongst the high table where Robb and I sat looked mouth-watering; there were stuffed chickens, roast potatoes, fresh bread rolls and flagons full of the most divine smelling gravy's.

I devoured as much of the food as a Lady could- small amounts I told myself, I was no pig. I drank my weight in wine though, the taste of the northern wine was bittersweet and it warmed the pit of my stomach. I was close to tipsy when I was dragged over to the dance floor by Rickon. I was then passed to Lords of the North who stepped on my toes countless times but I did not mind, I simply laughed when they apologized, telling them I'd had worse.

When I made my way back to the table to rest my aching feet I was once again pulled onto the dance floor, but not by some Lord, by my husband.

Lords and Lady's watched us as we moved around the dance floor, our eyes never once leaving each other's.

Robb did not stand on my toes, but his hands did wander a little lower than what was proper. The feeling of his hands on my lower back felt nice. When I looked into the blue eyes that he and his mother shared, they were clouded over with desire and I knew that soon Robb would bed me. And that was when the nerves appeared.

My mother and the Ladies of Reeve told me it would hurt, some said the pain would go away if your husband was gentle. Others said that if they were not you would only feel pain. He would spill his seed inside of you and he'd be done with you. And that's what I was scared of; I was scared he would do just that, use me.

….

When the time came for the bedding I was not dragged away and stripped of my clothes until I was in nothing but my shift. No, I was taken quietly away from the guests by Lady Catelyn and my handmaiden Ella. They led me to a room that I guessed to be Robb's.

Ella unlaced my dress and I was left in nothing but my shift. Lady Catelyn took the hair pins out of my hair and she slowly brushed it through.

"I am not going to promise you that the night will be pleasant - it may or may not be. My son will try to be gentle just like his father but every man has his needs so it will become rough or unpleasant. It will not always be like that though you will soon feel pleasure when your body gets use to it." Lady Catelyn said gently.

I nodded my head slowly letting her words sink in. "Why was I not taken away by the men like my mother told me I would be?" I asked.

Catelyn smiled. "Robb felt you might be more comfortable with this arrangement." She told me.

…. (Smut- Please note I suck at writing smut)

The women soon left me alone in the room sitting by the fire, the warmth relaxing my body.

The door to the room opened and I shivered slightly, knowing that it was time. Getting out of the chair felt like it was the hardest thing in my life. I was beyond nervous.

When I reached Robb his hands went to my lower back and his lips were placed on mine in a rather gentle kiss. My lips parted ever so slightly and his wet tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues intertwined together as if they were dancing a complicated dance.

My hands nervously made their way up Robb's chest and I started to undo the laces on his shirt. When the item of clothing fell to the floor I let my trembling hands explore his chest. At the top of his chest I felt a long scar underneath my gentle touch.

Robb's hands lifted my shift over my head then leaving me bare to him. His eyes glazed over with what I knew to be lust when he let them roam my breasts and all of a sudden he grabbed at my hips and pushed me down onto the bed.

Robb undid his lacings before hovering over me, his hands coming to my thighs to gently spread my legs; preparing me for the pain I'd been told I would feel.

"Are you ready?" Robb murmured.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and managed to nod my head to let him know that yes, I was ready. His hands grazed my thighs again then and a newfound heat spreads between my legs at his touch.

His hands tenderly roamed from my thighs and across my hip before traveling up my stomach and to my breasts where he palms one in his right hand. His left hand pressed against the mattress so he did not crush me with his body weight. His fingers twisted and tugged at my nipple and I could not help the gasps that escaped my mouth as his hands continued the heavenly action.

His free hand then moved onto my next breast and gave it the same pleasurable attention. When he was done his lips crashed into mine and I bit gently on his lower lip, loving the growl that came from deep in his chest.

His hands grabbed at my ass as he kissed me roughly and I felt the tip of his member at my entrance, his lips making their way to my neck and his hands spreading my legs wider for him.

I cried out when he slowly entered me; squeezing my eyes shut as the tears threatened to spill. The pain was bad - worse than I thought it would be. The pain did not disperse immediately, no it stuck around for what felt like hours but I knew it was only mere minutes.

When the pain did eventually dull I felt Robb's member twitch inside of me and I looked him in the eye, telling him without words that it was okay for him to move. And oh when he did move it made me see stars.

His thrusts were slow and hard; moans and groans came from the both of us as his pace came faster and faster. My fingernails scratched at his back when one thrust hit the perfect spot within me. I screamed out in pleasure when he hit the same spot over and over again, my nails digging deep into his skin.

He thrust once more and ripples of fire were sent from my core to every part of my body. I was spent but Robb continued his thrusts for a few moments more before he too found his release inside me.

After a moment of regaining his breath Robb pulled slowly out of me, rolling away from me to lay at my side before reaching out to pull me into his warm embrace.

…

_Well then, glad that's over, I suck at writing smut. _

_Thoughts? Please let me know in the reviews. _

_REVIEW OR NO UPDATE. _


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Firebird

**Disclaimer**

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the language; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no.

Rating- T maybe M in future chapters

###= Point of view Change.

_Holy fudge balls, 6 reviews on the last chapter; that's just amazing thank you so much guys you have no idea how much reviews mean to me, they always make me smile. So I would like to get at least 3 reviews on this chapter or no update._

_Please enjoy!_

…

Warm arms were surrounding my waist. Warm muscular arms. Robbs arms. Images of last night's events flashed through my mind making a blush creep up my neck to my cheeks. I turned my body around so I was facing the bare chest of my husband and I slowly start to rub my hands up his chest in a soothing gesture. Last night was far from what I thought it would be like. Yes there was pain, but it went away; pleasure replaced it.

My hands halted their actions when a groan came from Robb's mouth and I removed my hands as I watched Robb open his eyes. "Morning." Robb mumbled.

I returned his greeting and got out from the warmth of the covers, wincing slightly from the dull ache between my legs. Grabbing a hold of the silk sheet I wrapped it around my body, hiding my nakedness from my husband. I walked over to the wardrobe to find my clothing and grabbed a tunic and some pants before hurrying behind the screen that would shield my body from Robb.

After dressing I came out from behind the screen to find that Robb had left already; most likely to perform his Lord-like duties.

…

I found myself in the tiltyard where Rickon and Bran practice their archery. Rickon is a little rusty, his arrows hit the target board at least half the time while Bran hits within the middle rings every time. His arrows just miss the bulls' eye; for a four and ten year old he shoots quite well.

Rickon shoots one last arrow before giving up altogether and walking over to me with a smile on his face. "So you're my sister now?" he asked, a goofy grin playing at his nine year old lips. "I suppose so, little one." I ruffled the tuft of blond hair on Rickons head, earning myself a laugh from the small boy's mouth.

"Would you like to come for a ride with me? Robb's busy and Arya is off with Gendry." I smiled down at Rickon; "I would like that very much."

…

For a nine year old boy Rickon sure knows how to ride a horse. We galloped passed the Godswood and into the forest that surrounds the area. Rickon shows me various places throughout our ride and I find myself laughing at the boys attempts of impressing me.

Soon we found ourselves by a little stream where we watered our horses and ate some bread that Rickon snatched from the kitchen. Once our stomachs were filled with the delicious soft bread Rickon asked me questions of my life which I answered to the best of my ability.

"Tell me a story?" the boy asked innocently.

"As you wish, my prince." I smiled at the boy resting his head in my lap. "Their once lived a girl of midnight black hair and blue eyes! She had a great destiny and that destiny was to rule; to bring great prosperity and bring an end to poverty across her realm. Though this girl did not achieve these things right away, no she had her struggles but she overcame those. Her land lived in peace when she came to rule, but with every ruler comes a problem. A person defying her rule, wanting to overtake her land and push the people of her land back into the state they had just being removed from."

"What was the girl's name?" Rickon asked. "Isis" I responded. "Isis is the Goddess that the people of my land worship."

"What happened next?" Rickon asked curiously. "Isis prepared for war. She fought alongside her army fighting off the evil, but her warriors were dwindling. And one fateful night she was gifted a great gift, a gift from the gods that she had once worshiped." Rickons ears perked up like a dog when they heard something intriguing. "That gift was a bird. A bird birthed out of fire. And with this bird Isis won her war. Every man this bird touched would burst into flames, but only if it saw you as a threat. Isis won her war and kept her land safe but she lost something she loved very much and that was her little firebird. Isis was rewarded for her act of heroism and that reward was to become the protector of Reeve. And her first act as the protector of Reeve was to use her new found magic to bring back the bird she loved and hand it down to another strong child that was suffering great difficulties."

"This bird would then go on to help the child achieve their greatness only to die when the battle was over. This bird was reincarnated by fire once every one hundred years." I finished.

…

After the story Rickon and I decided to head back to the keep considering it was to become dark very soon. When we walked back to our horses the air had a dangerous vibe to it and then I knew something was wrong.

A twig snapped and I grabbed Rickon by the arm, my motherly instincts kicking in. A dark laughter sounded through the clearing making the little boy jump. I slowly slid my hand down my leg to the dagger that I had kept In my boot since I could walk, taking it in my hand I got in a stance ready to protect Rickon.

Approximately ten men emerged from the trees surrounding us and I tuned to Rickon, picking him up in my arms and placing him on the horse. "Rickon, I need you to ride as fast as you can and get Robb." I told him, tears were forming in his eyes. "They'll hurt you." He whimpered.

The men came closer. "Not without a fight, now GO!" I smacked the horse hard on its behind sending it into a gallop.

"What'd we have here boys," a sickly man with one eye asked the men surrounding us. He stalked towards me and I jumped into a fighting stance; "don't come any closer unless you want to lose the other eye." I threatened. The man glared with his one good eye; "ah the bitch speaks."

The man came closer, his hand whipping out to grasp my long braid. The hand stopped when my leg swung out and kicked him in the groin sending him to his knees groaning in pain.

And in an instant his men were coming at me with their poorly sharpened weapons.

They circled me throwing words at me about how they were going to rape me and make me suffer, but I shut them out.

As they got closer I lifted the dagger in my hand, my only form of protection. The men laughed at what they thought was a pitiful attempt at protection.

But little did they know, I am a warrior and I wouldn't be going down without a fight.

Throwing my arm out when a man with greasy hair came to grab the blade I swiped the said blade across his neck making him fall dead to the cold wet ground.

All at once men came at me with angry waves of their weapons. A mace comes in contact with my stomach, and a knife slashes my arm, a long sword is shoved through my leg. But I pushed through the pain, slashing the dagger at the men trying my hardest to stay upright.

One slash to the throat kills the man with the mace; a stab straight through the heart kills another. I grab the long sword that one of the men dropped when dying and use it to my advantage.

5 men still surround me, their steps more careful; they were not fighting a Lady. No. They were fighting a huntress, a Lady of Reeve, a Lady of Winterfell; they were fighting a Queen, a Queen of the North.

A brittle sword comes in contact with mine, the man wielding the weapon probably thinking they could disarm me. I laughed lightly. I lifted the sword higher and swung it left then right taking off a man's arm; I stabbed forward killing a man as the blade goes through his eye and out the back of his head.

Blades slash at my arms, the cuts burning; men trying and failing to kill me. As another man comes at me I heard the shouts of Robb. I smiled. Thank the Gods Rickon got to him.

I killed the man who came at me with my own weapon, his head rolling on the wet ground after I sent a hard slash to his head.

Turning around I watched as Robb came through the clearing with men behind him. Just as I was about to run to him the man I kicked in the groin came at me yelling; "I will not be bested by a petty girl!" And with one stab of his longsword I fell to the ground in a heap of my own blood.

Arrows embedded themselves in the man's body and Robb came rushing towards me. "ANDREA!" He yelled. Pulling me into his arms, his hands went to the wound that the man inflicted upon the right side of my chest, putting pressure down on the wound.

Robbs lips move but I hear no sounds. I only feel. I feel pain.

My eyes start to droop and I let them. My breaths were becoming shorter and I knew I was going to die.

It was laughable. Robb and I weren't even married a day and that's it, I was going to die. My sight becomes hazy and my eyes close as I fall into an unconscious state.

###

When Rickon came galloping through the courtyard with tears streaming down his face, I knew something was wrong.

When he told me Andrea was surrounded by bandits I gathered men immediately and raced off to where he told me my wife was.

When I came through the clearing where Andrea stood, her hair matted with leaves, blood pouring out of various wounds and nine dead bodies surrounding her, I didn't know what I felt.

A man with one eye came out of nowhere charging my wife with a blade and shoving it through the right side of her chest, my men moved into action shooting arrows at the man.

Gasping In horror I raced over to Andrea's breathing body, pulling her into my arms, my hands going straight to the wound on her chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Please Andrea; you need to stay with me. Understand?" I commanded. Her eyes were glassy and her eyelashes started to droop, soon her eyes were closed. She was still breathing though.

I yelled at the men demanding them help me get her on a horse so we could get her to the Maester and they sprang into action.

….

When we came galloping into the courtyard the Maester was there ready to heal his Queen. He ordered her be brought to his healing chambers where he went to work on my wife.

I waited outside the room praying to the Gods that my wife would be okay, that she would be well again.

…..

_So what are your thoughts? Go ahead and tell me in the reviews._

_And remember-_

_REVIEW OR NO UPDATE._

_xxx_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Firebird-

**Disclaimer**

I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them. I own nothing but The Land of Reeve and what comes with it including the tales and people of reeve as well as the langue; I also own everything to do with the characters which you have not seen or met in GOT or ASOIAF. Lady Andrea Veta Phoenix is MY character Please ask if you wish to use her and I am allowed to say no.

Rating- M maybe T in some chapters

_###= Point of view Change._

_Thank you for the Reviews on the last chapter we finally reached 30 reviews which is just amazing. I am so sorry it took me this long to update, I've been quite busy. _

_I'd like to get 3 reviews before I update. _

_So Review or NO Update-_

…

"_Khalessi!" I bowed my head towards the girl with silver hair and violet eyes. She was definitely a Targaryen. She looked exactly like the rumours would say a Targaryen would look like; silver hair, purple eyes and pale skin. _

_She looked up from the book that she held tightly in her hands, her eyes shining bright with tears. "Are you well?" I asked. She nodded her head, her hair falling in front of her round face, she was quite the beauty. I understand why the Khal chose her instead of a Dothraki woman. _

"_Who are you?" she asked. Her voice wasn't forceful like a queen no; her voice was soft, shy even._

_I smiled at her. "I'm Andrea Phoenix. I'll be teaching you the Dothraki way for the time being." I told her, her eyes lighting up at the idea of learning of her surroundings. She stood up from her bed pallet and walked over to me. "I'm Daenerys! Pleased to meet you." _

…_._

"_Karlinqoyi" _

"_Karlinqoiee" Daenerys tried and failed to say horse in the dothraki language, making a giggle escape from my mouth. "It's hard." She whined. "I know. You're getting better. You only misspoke a few sounds." I tried lightening the mood. _

"_How long did it take you?" _

"_Not long." I responded earning myself a glare, "oh fine maybe six to eight months." A shocked expression spread itself over her pale face. "H-how did you learn that quickly?" _

"_My mentor, Kaliem; when I first got here, I was completely clueless as to what the Dothraki were saying. He noticed and took me under his wing where he showed me the Dothraki way. First it was the history, then the language, then the riding, and lastly fighting."_

"_Mayhaps Kaliem can give me a few pointers?" I shook my head tears rising to my eyes. "He died a few months ago." I told her dismissing the topic._

_### _

She looked as if she was just asleep, but she wasn't.

Bandages covered all the wounds that assaulted her beautiful body, blood was matted in her hair, the maids would be sure to wash it out.

Her chest heaved up and down and I knew she was alive. She was a fighter; she would make it out alive.

…

The door to the room flew open and my eyes landed on Andrea's parents. Her mother was distraught; her father looked as if he could kill a man with his bare hands.

"WHO DID THIS?!" he roared. "Lord Phoenix, my Lady wife was out riding with my brother Rickon when bandits surrounded them. She kept the men away from Rickon while he went to get help. She killed nine men." I told them my voice gruff from yelling at the Maester.

My mind flashed back to the moment when I lost control of my anger and lashed out at the old Maester.

…

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE COULD DIE?!" _

_The Maester's hands worked on bandaging her wounds. "Your Grace, the wound to her chest is very deep. She has also lost a lot of blood; I'm actually quite surprised she made it back to Winterfell."_

"_GET OUT!" I shouted at the man. He had a nerve to tell me that. He hurried out of the room leaving a few of her wounds not covered. I grabbed the bandages in my hand and wrapped the cuts that covered her legs. "You can't die Andrea."  
…_

Coming out from my daze I watched as Andrea's mother ordered a maid to get a tub of warm water. The maid hurried away to fetch what the Lady of Reeve wished for.

"What did the Maester say?" Lord Victor asked me. I took a deep breath; "he said she was lucky to be alive. She's lost a lot of blood."

"Is she still in danger?" Lady Phoenix piped up from the side of her daughter. "Yes, she is."

###

_The yelling of marketers trying their hardest to earn a living was all that greeted my ears. Dany walked idly by me, a smile gracing her lips when children ran by playing their childish games. _

_My eyes wandered over the towns people, my guard up as I watched for any sign of danger. "Will you ever marry?" she asked from my side as we passed a bunch of the Khal's drunken khalasar._

"_Aye, if my father wishes." I responded. _

…

_I could feel him; his eyes watching, waiting. He was waiting for the opportunity. The opportunity to strike, to kill. Robert Baratheon must be getting restless now, he still had two Targaryen children who could usurp his throne running around with a khalasar who could easily take King's Landing if they wished. _

_Over the last few months since the wedding of the Khal and the Khalessi, sellswords and even common people were trying to kill the Khalessi for just a little piece of gold. Oh how greed could turn even the nicest of people into slithering snakes._

"_Come now Khalessi." I pulled Dany closer to the camp only to have a man in a deep green cloak step out of the shadows. Dany's hand tightened around my arm and I could feel the fear rolling off her in waves. _

"_Ah, Andrea Phoenix; this is treason, conspiring against the throne …"I laughed then and there. "Aye, only if I was a part of the Seven Kingdoms and I'm not. No I'm from Reeve. We worship no King only Isis our Goddess." _

_The man glared; "let's make this quick then. So I can collect my gold." He grabbed a knife and tried slicing at Dany's throat only for me to block his attack with my wrist. _

_I grasped the handle of my own dagger and countered his attacks until he got tired; his attacks coming out sloppy. I slipped my left hand to my boot and pulled at the dagger and shoved it deep into his neck. _

_The man fell dead to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Placing my daggers back into the holsters I grabbed Dany's hand and we ran back to camp; my blood seeping out of the wound on my wrist. That would definitely scar._

_###  
_Robb slept peacefully in the cushioned chair by Andrea's bed, his head resting by her hand.

A female figure stood crouched by a sleeping Andrea; the woman with black hair and blue eyes watched as Andrea's chest heaved up and down, her breathing slowing to almost a stand still.

The woman laughed lightly, her voice angelic; "no, no, no; it's not time for you to go just yet child." The woman placed her hands on Andrea's chest as she muttered a few words in a strange foreign language.

"Rise my phoenix." The woman said loudly, but Robb still slept. Andrea's eyes began to flutter open and just like that the woman was gone.

…

_So thoughts? _

_Please Review and remember _

_3 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE_


End file.
